


a love letter from an incompetent master

by hypophrenia



Series: letters to no one [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, im sorry if u were expecting ndrv3 but this is a really late catalyst, it's not exactly romance it's just a letter, so i'm not gonna call it a self insert, you could consider this a self insert but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypophrenia/pseuds/hypophrenia
Summary: The letter is sealed with clumsily spilled wax and shakily penned lines, obviously not meant for the eyes of anyone but the writer. The corner’s singed, presumably by accident, but it’s impossible to tell at this point.(A catalyst in the form of a fanfiction style letter. Can't you just feel the desperation coming from this?)





	a love letter from an incompetent master

**Author's Note:**

> after 147 sq and 2 tickets cu alter didn't come home so,,, i'm banking on the 5 summoning tickets in the shop next month. if i don't get cu alter i'll cry myself to sleep and die the next day, so...fun!
> 
> anyways yeah this isn't exactly meant for reading,, i should probably write some fics but i'm too busy being emo so uh guess that's all i say for an excuse

Dear Cu Chulainn (Alter),

I’m not the best master you’ll come across. I’ll probably never be the best master, now that I think about it. And I don’t have all the ascension materials you’ll need, and I’m far from getting all of them. I’m pretty unlucky, I guess, since I haven’t gotten you yet. But I’ll keep trying! Da Vinci’s shop is getting more summoning tickets next month, and they’ll all going towards your rate up banner.

I have mostly everything for your ascensions, though. I’m only missing some (read: a lot) Bloodstone Tears. I have everything else, so I don’t think ascension is too far fetched of a goal, right? EXP is a problem, but if I get Da Vinci’s All EXP cards maybe I can get to your second ascension? I’m not very good at this game, you know.

But… I promise I’ll love you lots and lots. I already gave you all my Saint Quartz and summoning tickets, and I’m prepared to get more. I’ll give you all six of my grails (though you can only take five, but I’ll leave the sixth in your name until Merlin comes along) and I’ll hand over all three of my Crystallized Lore for maxing your skills, because I don’t know if there’s going to be a servant I’ll really want to commit to besides you. And I know I said I’d leave some grails for Merlin (but you only grail for love, right?), but he’s sort of an obligation at this point.

(I mean, he has his own tier in Appmedia. That has got to mean something, right? And yeah, I think his art is nice and his dialogue and voice are pleasant, but he’s not at the Edmond Dantés Tier yet. Plus, you’re my favorite! But maybe I shouldn’t tell Dantés that.)

I keep thinking you didn’t show up because I blew my luck getting Nightingale, another five star Berserker. I think she’s nice, but it was an accident. Really. I was trying to roll the friend gacha, but the number of banners threw me off and I accidently rolled the story gacha. I clicked out right away, but I lost thirty Saint Quartz in my own stupidity.

(I’m still bummed out Nightingale was the one I found in my storage, and not you. But there’s no sense in complaining, right? Three five stars, and not a cent spent on the game. I’d totally whale for you if I could, though.)

So...I guess all I’m saying is that I’m not a good master, far from it. But I like you a lot, and I’d give every last drop of my soul for you. I’ll max you out, I’ll feed you the best Fou cards I can find, anything. I’ll even set up my pentagram star again with all the candles and everything, and I’ll kneel the entire time too, so please?

I guess I’m not good at writing letters either. But please come home, alright? I won’t overwork you too much, just enough to max your bond. Which...is a lot, actually, but I promise I’ll try to keep you alive as long as possible. Really.

From someone who wants you more than anything,

Chaldea’s (only) master


End file.
